Nature affective
by Firesey
Summary: C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres. Mais force était de constater que de toute évidence, ça ne l'était pas.


_Hello les gens :D_

_Comment ça va bien ?_

_Vous l'aurez deviné, ceci est bel et bien une nouvelle fic'. Encore une qui vient s'ajouter à mes deux autres fictions déjà en cours... Seulement, cela faisait un certain temps que j'avais cette idée derrière la tête. Et je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir enfin la concrétiser._

_Cette fiction sera une fiction qui se déroulera dans le temps. Sur une longue période, si vous préférez. Ce prologue( très court. Vraiment très court ), considérez-le comme le Jour-J, ou le Jour-O, comme vous le souhaitez. Eh bien, les chapitres qui vont suivre se dérouleront avant ce jour-ci, afin de comprendre pourquoi toutes ces choses se passent ce fameux Jour-J. Suivra un chapitre qui retracera ce même jour et l'expliquera en détail, puis d'autres qui seront, disons les " après-événements". Ce qu'il se déroule après le Jour-J._

_...Aie-je été claire ? J'ai l'impression que non. Si besoin, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions :)_

_**Résumé :** _C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres. Mais force était de constater que de toute évidence, ça ne l'était pas.

**_Disclaimer :_** NCIS, ses personnages et tout son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Pairing :**_ MarieCeline, Choka, je suis au grand malheur de vous apprendre qu'il est hors de question que je vous révèle cette information_..._ou du moins, pas pour l'instant. Spoiler ma fic' dès le prologue n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit, je pense. Mais il y aura de la romance. En revanche entre quels personnages, c'est pour le moment un secret :)

_**Spoiler :**_ Si vous ne savez pas qui est Barrett, alors considérons qu'il y a effectivement des spoilers...

_Enjoy :D _

* * *

><p>C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres, songea Leroy Jethro Gibbs.<p>

Un jour banal.

Oui, c'aurait pu.

C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres si DiNozzo n'était pas arrivé une heure en avance, et n'avait pas fixé son ordinateur, éteint, toute la matinée durant. Les yeux cernés et les pupilles dilatées. Drogué.

C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres s'il n'avait pas trouvé sur son bureau, ce matin-là, un roman de science-fiction. Surligné par endroit au feutre rose.

C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres si sur la couverture de ce livre, il n'y avait pas eu la photographie d'une femme. Solidement attachée aux barreaux d'un lit. Visiblement décédée.

C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres si sur cette même photo, on ne voyait pas un homme, couvert de sang. Souriant. Un poignard à la main, au côté de la jeune femme.

C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres s'il n'avait pas appris, la minute après avoir envoyé la photo à Abby, que cet homme était mort il y a deux ans de cela et que la jeune femme était portée disparue depuis trois mois seulement.

C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres si McGee n'était pas parti précipitamment, en larmes et sans raisons apparentes au beau milieu de la matinée.

Et si Ziva ne l'avait pas suivi en criant qu'il devait assumer ses responsabilités.

C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres si Vance ne lui avait pas annoncé sa démission, pour raisons confidentielles.

Et si le nouveau directeur n'avait pas été un ancien détenu.

Envoyé en prison par Gibbs lui-même, quelques années plutôt. Accusé du meurtre d'un capitaine de corvette.

Et enfin, c'aurait pu être un jour comme tous les autres si un illustre inconnu n'était pas arrivé au NCIS, en fin de journée, arme au poing, et n'avait pas fermé tous les accès à la salle d'autopsie, prenant Palmer et Abby en otage.

Oui, vraiment, c'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres.

Mais force était de constater que de toute évidence, ça ne l'était pas.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>

_C'est vraiment, vraiment tout court. Et dire que face à ça, le chapitre 1 est immense...  
><em>

_J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas fait une overdose de " C'aurait pu être un jour comme les autres "... Je vous rassure ( ou peut-être pas, qui sait ? ), c'est le seul et unique chapitre qui sera présenté de cette manière. Faire des répétitions à chaque phrase, ça va bien pour un chapitre X)_

_Je n'attends plus que vos impressions ^^_


End file.
